


So Lift Up My Body

by Hyliari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyliari/pseuds/Hyliari
Summary: Varian's dead, and something's wrong. He's in hell, but an unlikely ally might just save him.Or: Varian and Garrosh meet in the Maw.Title fromWolves Without Teethby Of Monsters and Men
Relationships: Garrosh Hellscream/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	So Lift Up My Body

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not continue this after the shadowlands xpac drops. Marking it as complete for now until I know for sure.

"Fuck, of course it's you," Varian sighs. 

Garrosh, because of course it's Garrosh, of course he would be here, and of course he'd be fighting, swings at him.

Varian blocks, but barely. "This is bullshit." His arm hurts. His hand hurts. Everything aches. He's wearing cobbled-together, ill-fitting armor and using a bent scrap of metal as a weapon. It sucks, deeply.

"Demon!" Garrosh yells, and swings again.

"No," Varian sighs. He steps to the side.

"Yes!" 

"No," Varian says again, hardly firmer. He's tired. He's so tired.

"Then why don't you fight?" Garrosh keeps his weapon out in front of him. Curious, but cautious.

"I'm dead. What are you going to do? Kill me again? Make me double dead?" Varian throws his weapon to the ground and rubs at his hand. He wants a sword. He wants a glove, at the very least.

"Yes," Garrosh hisses.

"Fine then." Varian opens his arms wide. When Garrosh doesn't move, he sits on the ground. "Send me on to the next place, at least it won't be here."

Garrosh lowers his weapon at that.

"What?" Varian grunts.

"How long have you been dead?"

Time moves strangely here. Varian isn't sure. Most of his equipment, he was given from soldiers who fought at the Broken Isles. They shouldn't be here. Neither should he. "Maybe a week," Varian says. He hasn’t seen anyone past that, hasn’t seen his son, hasn’t seen the entirety of Stormwind, so it can’t have been too bad, after.

Garrosh sits too. "When you die here, you just come back. And you had better hope you don't catch something's attention while it happens."

"Ugh." Varian lays down on his back.

"Hm."

"Why bother telling me this?"

Garrosh looks away, scanning what passes as the horizon for threats. "How long have I been dead?"

Varian sits up. "About a year."

Garrosh's fists clench.

"The Horde is—"

"Don't speak to me about the Horde," Garrosh says in the low hiss of someone who wants nothing more than to yell, but doesn't want to attract attention.

It's not quiet enough. There's a skittering behind Varian and he jumps to his feet, dodging just in time for Garrosh to charge past him and sink his axe into the beast. Varian grabs his sorry excuse for a weapon and starts bashing it until it stops moving.

"Why do you have real armor? Where the hell can I find a sword?"

"Almost a year," Garrosh stands over the corpse of the monster, watching as it crumbles to dust and blows away in the wind.

"Garrosh," Varian starts. He doesn't say he's sorry. Garrosh wouldn't want his pity.

"Guess I picked up a few things."

Show me, Varian doesn't say. He's in unfamiliar territory, he's out of his depth, and he needs help.

Instead, he gasps as a pack of monsters appear before them, seemingly out of nowhere. He's fighting before he knows what he's doing, his instinct surviving through death, even if his armor didn't.

Garrosh seems unsurprised, almost bored as he hacks through them. He pushes Varian to the side as one opens its mouth to breathe fire.

Varian's stunned, only for a moment before he rushes back in. If Garrosh fails, he'll be next, he reasons. He gets a kill and the monster dissolves like the last, but not into dust this time. It's a bubbling liquid. The very smell burns his nose and he shoves Garrosh away from it.

Together, they lure the last monster to run towards them, then dodge at the last minute so it lands in the pool. It dissolves immediately, howling in agony.

Garrosh grunts, "That will attract something. Leave here, if you want to live," and does just that. 

Varian stands there a moment, stunned, watching Garrosh's back as he walks away without another word. Then, he follows.

Garrosh notices almost immediately. "Why are you following me?" He asks.

"I'm leaving. In the same direction as you." Varian says from behind him.

"Leave somewhere else!"

"No!"

"Leave me!" Garrosh readies his weapon, ready to  _ make _ Varian leave.

Varian throws his to the ground, taking a stand, making himself vulnerable. "I know how you fight. I know you're good at it. Better than good. I'd rather have you as an ally than an enemy in this place."

That gives Garrosh pause. He knows the same of Varian. But still, "Why should I want you? You died."

"So did you."

"Thrall cheated!"

"So did Gul'dan!" Varian pounds his chest, right where Gul'dan's spell had entered him. "I died fighting his entire army, alone, before he exploded me with fel magic!"

Garrosh's eyes widen.

"What?!"

"Good death," he says.

"Hm." Varian preens silently.

Without another word they leave, together.


End file.
